<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i said, whoever threw that paper: your mom's a hoe by lloydshoulddyehishair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245558">i said, whoever threw that paper: your mom's a hoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydshoulddyehishair/pseuds/lloydshoulddyehishair'>lloydshoulddyehishair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But a softie, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I think?, M/M, Multi, Soft Master (Doctor Who), Tags to be added, Vines, but with plot, chat fanfic, graham just wants to eat a sandwhich, he really isnt, hes a little shit tho, jack loves thirteen and wants to give her the world, lots and lots of vines, missy is WHIPPED for yaz and thirteen, ryan is done with everything, she kinda hates graham tho, tardis protection squad, the master thinks hes funny, the tardis wants to bring them all together again, thirteen is a mess, yaz just wants to take a nap tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydshoulddyehishair/pseuds/lloydshoulddyehishair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RyanSinclairDontYouDare: Jesus christ help us</p><p>DoctorWOOOO: Oh, I met Jesus!</p><p>GrahamO'Brien: No you didn't.</p><p>DoctorWOOOO: Yes I did!</p><p>DoctorWOOOO: Taught him how to use mobile phones and Twitter</p><p>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit: wait so jesus has a twitter</p><p>DoctorWOOOO: Yes but I don't remember his @</p><p>RyanSinclairDontYouDare: How does one forget things like that</p><p>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit: didn't you once forget that earth rotates around the sun</p><p>RyanSinclairDontYouDare: That was 1 time!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Twelfth Doctor/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i said, whoever threw that paper: your mom's a hoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em><b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare </b>added <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit</b></em>
</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare </b> </em> <em> added </em> <em> <b>GrahamO'Brien</b> </em></p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare </b> </em> <em> added </em> <em> <b>DoctorWOOOO</b> </em></p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western"><em> <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit: </b> </em>“DoctorWOOOO” you can't be serious doc</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO: </b> </em>I thought it was cute</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare: </b> </em>It really isnt</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO: </b> </em>Oi :(</p><p class="western"><em> <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit: </b> </em>take it back ryan you made her sad</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare:</b> </em> Sorry doc</p><p class="western"><em><b>DoctorWOOOO: </b></em>:)</p><p class="western"><em> <b>GrahamO'Brien: </b> </em>What is this?</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare: </b> </em>A group chat for our</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare:</b> </em> uh</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO:</b> </em> Team?</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare: </b> </em>Nah</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO:</b> </em> Gang?</p><p class="western"><em> <b>GrahamO'Brien: </b> </em>No.</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO:</b> </em> Fam? :D</p><p class="western"><em> <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit: </b> </em>ok u got me with that smiley face</p><p class="western"><em> <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:</b> </em> fam it is</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare: </b> </em>Jesus christ help us</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO:</b> </em> Oh, I met Jesus!</p><p class="western"><em> <b>GrahamO'Brien: </b> </em>No you didn't.</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO:</b> </em> Yes I did!</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO:</b> </em> Taught him how to use mobile phones and Twitter</p><p class="western"><em> <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:</b> </em> wait so jesus has a twitter</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO:</b> </em> Yes but I don't remember his @</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare:</b> </em> How does one forget things like that</p><p class="western"><em> <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit: </b> </em>didn't you once forget that earth rotates around the sun</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare:</b> </em> That was 1 time!!</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO: </b> </em>And here I was thinking you were at least remotely smart</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare:</b> </em> Come on doc we all share one braincell</p><p class="western"><em> <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:</b> </em> and none of us use it</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO: </b></em>Speaking of one braincell</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO: </b> </em>Where is Graham?</p><p class="western"><em> <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit: </b> </em>LMAOO</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare: </b> </em>Using his 1 braincell to make sandwiches</p><p class="western"><em> <b>GrahamO'Brien:</b> </em> To bloody hell with you.</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO: </b> </em>Well that's rude</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO</b> </em> <em> changed </em> <em> <b>GrahamO'Brien's</b> </em> <em> name to </em> <em> <b>1rudebraincell</b> </em></p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western"><em> <b>1rudebraincell: </b> </em>Can I still leave this family?</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare:</b> </em> No</p><p class="western"><em> <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:</b> </em> nope</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO:</b> </em> Too late mate</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO: </b> </em>Are you still making sandwiches tho?</p>
<hr/><p class="western"><em> <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit: </b> </em>okay so i was having a great ass nap</p><p class="western"><em> <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit: </b> </em>and all of a sudden i wake up because of this loud noise?</p><p class="western"><em> <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit: </b> </em> <em> what is that? </em></p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare: </b> </em>Yeah sounds like knocking?</p><p class="western"><em> <b>1rudebraincell: </b> </em>Guys, I don't know what to do, I'm in the console room with the Doc and since the knocking's appeared she's kinda out of it?</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare: </b> </em>What do you mean 'out of it'`?</p><p class="western"><em> <b>1rudebraincell: </b> </em>She's just staring into nothingness and murmurs something in a language I don't understand.</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare: </b> </em>Didnt the doc say that the tardis translates everything?</p><p class="western"><em> <b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit: </b> </em> I mean timelords probably have their own language too and the tardis wouldn't have to translate that right?</p><p class="western"><em> <b>RyanSinclairDontYouDare: </b> </em> You is very smort</p><p class="western"><em><b>YazKhannotDealWithYourShit:</b></em> okay did the power just go out? on the freaking tardis?</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western"><em> <b>TARDIS </b> </em> <em> added </em> <em> <b>ImAMASTERpiece</b> </em></p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western"><em> <b>ImAMASTERpiece: </b> </em>Well hello again honey. Seems like you just can't let me go ;)</p><p class="western"><em> <b>DoctorWOOOO: </b> </em>Oh you've got to be kidding</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>